


Watchers and Slayers

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Watchers and Slayers, a unique balance between fatherly concern and restraining yourself from jumping into her bed, eh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchers and Slayers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“You're a failure. You know that, Pryce? An utter failure.”

“Coming from you doesn’t mean very much, Rupert. You’re not exactly a complete success yourself.”

“Maybe not, but I’ve never seen anyone screw up as badly as you have. Let’s reminisce, shall we? It started long ago, with you and Faith-”

“Shut up.”

"You and Faith, you were supposed to be her mentor, but that failed spectacularly, due to your inexperience and pure stupidity, and I’m told that she dropped by Los Angeles to torture you a bit just to dig it in-”

“Shut up!”

“Oh no, Pryce, I think someone needs to get it through your thick skull. Does it hurt when I talk about her? I imagine it does.”

“Whom I choose to sleep with is none of your concern, Rupert.”

“It’s my concern when it’s a Slayer. And a Slayer and a Watcher having an intimate relationship is far beyond what the rules allow. It’s a perversion of the Watcher-Slayer relationship. It’s wrong.”

“She was an adult. She could do what she wanted. It was different.”

“No, it wasn’t. You’re a Watcher, you have higher standards. And now she’s dead, the result of another one of your mistakes, such as releasing Angelus. How does that weigh on your conscience, Pryce, now that your lover’s dead?”

“How dare you bring her up. How dare you just toss her around like that!”

“Get your hands off my throat.”

“Yes, it’s strange and unheard of, and especially bizarre due to our history, but it happened, and it wasn’t light or happy or just a casual affair.”

“Let me guess, you both thought you were going to die so passionately revealed your hidden feelings towards each other and ended up in the sack, but at the end, only she died.”

“Only she died… Yes, only her. It had to be her. Angelus wouldn’t bother drinking from anyone else… We could have had something, if we had had enough time…”

“Time…”

“Rupert, I’ve heard some rumors, pray tell me whether they’re true or not. Apparently you had your eye on Buffy. Apparently, it was more than mentor’s eye. I’ve heard that you cast your lustful eye on her youthful looks and- Come now, tell me that I’m mistaken, that I must be wrong, that the reputed Rupert Giles would never bed a woman young enough to be his daughter-”

“Lies, all lies-”

“You’re a lousy liar. Tsk, tsk, Watchers have higher standards, Rupert. I mean, I heard that she prefers older men, but this is just ridiculous.”

“Where the hell did you here this?”

“Why, my dead lover told me. She said that Buffy had told her all the juicy details. Quit sputtering already, your little act isn’t fooling anyone. But I want to hear you tell me again how wrong it is to sleep with your Slayer. Please, tell me again.”

“I won’t be interrogated like this.”

“So was this just a little fling, a chance to get cozy with the gorgeous young Slayer you were mentoring?”

“It wasn’t like that-”

“Oh, really? How was it?”

“Damn you man, I loved her! I don’t know how it happened, it just did-”

“Watchers and Slayers, a unique balance between fatherly concern and restraining yourself from jumping into her bed, eh? And you dare to judge me? You, radiating guilt and fear… Oh Father, please grant me penance for I have sinned… I don’t regret anything I did. We were a perfect match, all that darkness and pent-up anger, horrible childhoods and homicidal tendencies… We’d found a solid ground, and forgiveness… What did you find?”

“An…equal. I understood her and she understood me, we had a certain harmony- not the girl- we worked well together, fit together well… Angel had left-”

 

“Why do Slayers always have a thing for him?”

“-And she was alone…we were alone at my place one day…”

“Did you enjoy it? Did it feel wrong, but right?”

“I ended it because it was wrong. Because she deserved something normal.”

“You’re a complete failure, Rupert, but I’m sure you knew that already.”

“The mouth of Hell opens wide for men like you.”

“Men like us, you mean Rupert, and I never doubted that for a moment. I’ve been damned for quite a while. So what will you be thinking about when it comes to that moment?”

“About her, of course.”

“Of course.”

“And why it was worth it.”


End file.
